Three's A Family
by CReese
Summary: Summary: Bella accepts Edwards proposal, but will things go smothly for this newly wed couple? What makes it worse, there are more then one child exspected for this pair.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This story is totally based of a dream I had. Has many flaws**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………__

Three's A Family

Preface

Bpov:

"_Edward, yyyou need to promise me" I gasped. The pain becoming more evident. _

"_Yes, Bella, anything" he responded. Clutching me to him._

"_Take care of Paige, Lorraine, and Nigel. Don't do anything ras….." I could tell I was going to leave any second now. But I had to tell him. I put all my effort into telling him._

"_Bella, Bella, your going to be fine. The triplets will be fine." He soothed through the chaos surrounding us. I shook my head vehemently. How could he think that?_

"_Edwaaard! I love youu" I couldn't hear his response as the light dimmed and silence enveloped me. _

Epov: ( as Bella is saying her stuff )

I grabbed my angel from the blazing car. She was cut up and the blood was starting to harden around her. Masking her in dark crimson.

"_Edward, yyyou need to promise me" _Yes, anything! All I wanted to do was make her feel better. I felt the raging inferno surrounding us. Suffocating.

"_Yes, Bella, anything" I pulled her on to my lap so that her head rested in my arms._

"_Take care of Paige, Lorraine, and Nigel. Don't do anything ras….."_

_She sounded as if she were drowning, not a good sign. I had to get her out of here and **now**. Rosalie and Esme had gotton the triplets from the car. Bella would not die. Alice said she would live. Everyone would survive the crash. Well, almost everyone. Lorraine had been cut from broken glass, and died from blood lost almost instantly. _

"_Bella, Bella, your going to be fine. The triplets will be fine." I tried to soothe her while I ran off toward the meadow near our house. Her heart beat studdered, she was dying. _

"_Edwaaard! I love youu" she whispered. By now I was at the meadow, Carlisle and the others were here. _

"_Ohhh" Alice screeched._

"_Carlisle" I begged. I couldn't lose her. Not like this._

"_I'm sorry Edward. She already has………" he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. _

"_No, No, No! She cant be, she isn't, Alice! YOU SAID SHE WOULD LIVE!" I screamed. This could not be happening. I hugged my loves body to me, willing it to spring up alive. _

"_Give her to Nigel" Alice said in a demanding tone that was not hers. I glared up at her._

"_How is that going to help? He's only a baby. A HUMAN, baby." Alice was unnerved. _


	2. Chapter 1 Eternity

**_A/N: I am starting to leave my terrible writers coma, so here is the actual first chapter. _**

**_-Chloe _**

**_…………………………………………………_**

Chapter 1. Eternity

Bpov

It had been two months since the Cullen's had moved back to Forks.

Two months since Edward had saved me in Volterra.

Two months since Edward proposed.

And,

One month from when I excepted.

It had been right after graduation, when we were at his house with Alice and everyone. Charlie had been called to the station for a missing hiker. Victoria was still on the loose. I hadn't let Edward or any of them go after her. I had begged Alice to tell me a way to get them to stop, but she _had_ been on their side of the argument. Until, I brought it to Alice's attention that Jasper might get hurt when trying to kill her. That made her spill. She had told me that if I was having heart and breathing problems, Edward wouldn't leave my side. Or, if that wouldn't work, she would make herself have a vision of me dying quickly, and Edward not being there to save me. Alice was a genius.

All I had to do was drink a funny smelling gunk Alice had given me so I would have trouble breathing. It wasn't anything deadly, just something that makes you really congested. The cure was simple, pomegranate juice. I had asked Alice if it would work, seeing how Edward had already been to medical school. Alice told me that he would be to worried to put in any prior knowledge. So I did it. Unfortunately, I collapsed in our biology class and scared the hell out of half the school. Even this much was hard to remember clearly.

I had gotten what I wanted, a perfect wedding. A perfect dress, and, the perfect groom. Now it was my first day of hell on a long road of pain to eternity.

Edward hadn't been kidding when he said that human memories fade. Heck, I could barely remember I was married! And that was saying something, for I had started to picture the wonderful wedding Edward was telling me about. I started losing the feeling of time. Only pain.

It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon. That's all I heard in those long 3 day's of hell on Earth.

**_A/N: I am sorry about how short it is, but the next chapters should come easier now. _**

**_-Chloe_**


	3. Chapter 2 Only Lord Knows

_**A/N: I have been handy- capped **__**for : slipping on wet grass, sliding down a field and landing next to the road where some retarded biker runs over my middle finger! All because of a stinking soccer ball, that I chased after!**_

_**- Chloe**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2. Only Lord Knows

Epov

It was her last hour, her last 60 minutes with a heart ( A/N: or so he thinks!). Bella screamed, heart breaking. Lovely, no matter how terrible.

Bpov

The clock ticked, tolling the number of minutes till my sentence in hell is up.

59.

58.

56.

55.

54.

53.

52.

51.

50, hmmm, maybe I could visit all the states once I was a vampire.

And my hour went by like this. I even hit 15. But then the pain went out of control. The fire in my veins combining to inflict as much pain as possibly possible on my heart. I then heard it beat one last lone beat. I screamed in the fiery grip that was slowly ebbing to a strong sting in the back of my throat.

"Bella?" Edward said carefully. I looked up into his hypnotic topaz orbs, seeing red ones staring back.

"Ohh! Edward! You really did, didn't you. I can't believe it! I got every thing that I wished for! You, a wedding, and. And, an eternity with you" I said wrapping my arms around his neck as I kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist. I think that I was going to hyperventilate: or at the least have a sugar rush.

"Yes Bella, you have an eternity of me, though, why you would want that I don't know, I see this as a punishment for you?" he said as we parted.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you did not just say what I think you said did you?" I said tilting my head.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Mason Cullen, I said what you think I said" he said copying my tilt. So un-original…. Then I had an idea **(:: evil grin ::)**

"Ok, well, then. I'm going have to fix your idea of this sort of 'punishment'." I smiled, walking up the stairs to my new room.….

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**I know, I know! But my editor( a.k.a .my sister ) said that I shouldn't write it out ( she also threatened to get my mother involved ). I am implying, but not saying, that they did do**__** it**__**. I know, dirty thoughts are passing through your heads. Please review; I need some major constructive criticism ( And an inspiration to keep writing ).**_

_**- Chloe**_

P.S

i HATE bikes!!!!!! ( well mostly just Harry Quigly and his bike )


End file.
